phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
Voting for January's picture is now closed. Results will be tallied shortly and voting for February's picture will begin after that. On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. To see the the pictures that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the archive page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more than one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violaters of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove votes by other users that you don't like. * If you are a new nominater or voter, please read the Voting Tips. * Only three images are allowed per month. This is so the nomination will not be cluttered. *Do not support your own images. * When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. Only pick images of high-quality, which means that they are bright and either a DVD rip or iTunes Widescreen screencap. To see what constitutes as high quality, please read this quote from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, referring to the brightness and popping colors that make up the show: for January 2010 *'Info:' Uploaded by SuperFlash101. Nominated by -- 21:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC). *'Support:' Somebody Give Me a Grade! I support. *'Support:' Very nice textual details in the background; the triangles give it a nice music video effect and the spirals give it a 3D touch. Nice shades and good enough lighting/contrast. The Flash {talk} 20:09, December 2, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Oh, sweet mama. It's creepy, but awesome and bright! So spirally..... -Kittyfire 21:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Cool "Somebody Give me a grade!"PFI333 01:27, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Well, if it means anything, I'll give it an A+. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 23:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) * Support: love the episode and LOVE Phineas' 'Adam Ant' stripes! FINALLY an episode where Ferb's punk green hair actually makes sense.. FerbsGrrl 20:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO on 01:39, December 12, 2009 * Support: I like it. Better than the others, which is why I picked this. User: J.Severe on 4:07PM December 12, 2009 * Support: "I love both the picture and the song it goes with.http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200912.2/skins/common/images/button_sig.png'' User: Mariofighter3 4:25, December 23, 2009 * Support: ok i LOVE this episode and this pic is AWESOME!i LOVE the backround and ferbs England shirt!(change if wrong) GO ENGLAND!User:asomedogs2410:15,December 25,2009 * Support: Good color and moment. Love the picture and the song too. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 03:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) * Support:'Nice definition, great colors, the image feels vivid. - 'KazMx (Message me! ) 17:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) * Support'''Very bright, love the shot and the song, Ferb looks so cute! --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 00:55, December 28, 2009 (UTC) * '''Support Nice Colors, Love the Song & Pretty. - [[User:Keen Esquivias|'~Keen Esquivias - No. 1 Phineas and Ferb Fan']] 01:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) * Support Awesome pic, and it really showcases P&F's style. Loved this episode, can't wait for more Coltrane with Stacy! December 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- *'Info:' Uploaded by PerryPerry. Nominated by -- 21:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC). *'support' It's-well GAZE!--FadhilPF 00:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- *'Info:' Uploaded by Topher208. Nominated by -- 21:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC). * Support: hee hee hee! Hot dog, Star Wars parody! 19:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) * Oppose: It is very hard to see (too bright), and Perry has his eyes shut, which kind of ruins the moment.. 20:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC)